helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Kids
(2002-2012) (2012-2017) |associated = BeriKyuu, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Buono!, 4KIDS, Kira☆Pika, Athena & Robikerottsu, Guardians 4, Ex-ceed!, Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's, Cat's♥Eye 7, DIY♡, GREEN FIELDS, Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN, Aa!, ZYX, High-King, Petitmoni V, Tanpopo#, Zoku v-u-den, H.P. All Stars, Sexy Otonajan, Akagumi, Shirogumi, Wonderful Hearts, Mobekimasu, Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers |members = Berryz Koubou: Shimizu Saki Tsugunaga Momoko Tokunaga Chinami Sudo Maasa Natsuyaki Miyabi Ishimura Maiha Kumai Yurina Sugaya Risako ℃-ute: Umeda Erika Yajima Maimi Murakami Megumi Nakajima Saki Suzuki Airi Okai Chisato Hagiwara Mai }} at a glance.]] Hello! Project Kids (ハロー！プロジェクト・キッズ; sometimes referred to as H!P Kids) was a group of 15 girls chosen out of 27,958 applicants. The results of this audition were announced on the June 30, 2002 episode of Hello! Morning.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. Hello! Project Kids were divided into 2 groups: Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute. As of June 30, 2017, all of the Kids have graduated or otherwise left Hello! Project as members, though several remain associated as staff. Members Berryz Koubou *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) Graduated - March 3, 2015 *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) Graduated - June 30, 2017 *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) Graduated - March 3, 2015 *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) Graduated - March 3, 2015 *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) Graduated - March 3, 2015 *Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波) Graduated - October 2, 2005 *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) Graduated - March 3, 2015 *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) Graduated - March 3, 2015 ℃-ute *Umeda Erika (梅田えりか) Graduated - October 25, 2009 *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) Graduated - June 12, 2017 *Murakami Megumi (村上愛) Left - October 31, 2006 *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) Graduated - June 12, 2017 *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) Graduated - June 12, 2017 *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) Graduated - June 12, 2017 *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) Graduated - June 12, 2017 History 2002-2003 The Hello! Project Kids joined Hello! Project in 2002 and consisted of fifteen young girls chosen out of 27,958 applicants in the Hello! Project Kids Audition. The results of this audition were announced in the June 30, 2002 episode of Hello! Morning. They were called H!P Kids due to their young age at the time of their joining. They supported Hello! Project in various ways, such as dancing at concerts. Their first recording and PV shooting as a group was for "Ganbacchae!" in 2003. In 2003, some of the members were placed in bands led by Morning Musume members: Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi were selected to be in Aa!,Tsunku. "＜ハロー！プロジェクト新ユニット「あぁ！」に関する公式文章＞" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-09-12. while Umeda Erika, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Murakami Megumi were placed in ZYX. Both units were short-lived, and their activity stopped when half of the Hello! Project Kids were choosen to form Berryz Koubou in January 2004. 2004-2005 In early 2004, eight of the girls were placed into a new group called Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. The remaining seven girls were then referred to as Hello! Project Kids, but on June 11, 2005 they formed a new group named ℃-ute.Tsunku. "℃-ute （キュート） に関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2005-06-11. All the Hello! Project Kids participated in the 2004 shuffle unit H.P. All Stars. 2006 Arihara Kanna joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Egg in 2004 and was placed into ℃-ute at the beginning of 2006. However, she never joined the Hello! Project Kids group. 2007 In July, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Suzuki Airi formed Buono!, a unit formed for the sake of providing the openings and endings for the anime Shugo Chara!. 2011 In 2011, Tsunku announced a new project within Hello! Project. Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute would join together to form the new fusion unit, BeriKyuu. In November 2011, BeriKyuu released their debut single "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku." 2012 In 2012, Hello! Project Kids reached their 10th anniversary. On June 20, 2012, BeriKyuu released their second single "Chou HAPPY SONG." On June 30, Hello! Project Kids released a photobook which commemorated their ten years within Hello! Project. 2014 On August 2, during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ show at Nakano Sun Plaza, Shimizu announced that Berryz Koubou would be on indefinite hiatus after the conclusion of their spring 2015 tour.Ohama Minoru, Tsunku. "Berryz工房に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-08-02. For over a year, the members discussed the future of the group and all came to the mutual conclusion to go on an indefinite hiatus in order to achieve their own personal goals. 2015 After Berryz Koubou's graduation on March 5, Tsugunaga Momoko was the only member of the group to remain a Hello! Project member as the playing manager of Country Girls. 2016 On August 20, ℃-ute announced that they would disband in June 2017; rather than going on hiatus, or staying as a group but graduating from Hello! Project."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."Announcement concerning ℃-ute." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. As ℃-ute began and grew as part of Hello! Project, the members want the group to end as "℃-ute of Hello! Project". After the conclusion of their last live at Super Saitama Arena, the members will go on to fulfill their individual goals. On November 5, Tsugunaga Momoko announced that she would graduate from Country Girls and Hello! Project and retire from the entertainment industry on June 30, 2017 to work as a teacher, which she had already graduated from university in 2014 studying early education."嗣永桃子に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-11-05.Concerning Momoko Tsugunaga. UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-11-05. 2017 Before their graduation from Hello! Project, Buono! held their last concert at Yokohama Arena on May 22, titled Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~."嗣永桃子/夏焼雅/鈴木愛理のユニットBuono!のラストライブをニコ生中継" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-05-19. On June 12, ℃-ute held their final concert at Saitama Super Arena, ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~. On June 30th, Tsugunaga Momoko held her last solo concert, Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ at an outdoor venue in Odaiba. With Tsugunaga's graduation, Hello! Project Kids' tenure officially come to an end after exactly 15 years. Groups Main Groups *Berryz Koubou (2004-2015) *℃-ute (2005-2017) Sub-Groups *4KIDS (2002–2003) *Buono! (2007-2017) *Bello! (2009) *BeriKyuu (2011-2012) *Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-2014) *Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *Dia Lady (2013) *Mellowquad (2013) Featured Groups * ZYX (2003-2004) * Aa! (2003-2006, 2009-2015) * H.P. All Stars (2004) * Sexy Otonajan (2005) * Kira☆Pika (2007) * Athena & Robikerottsu (2007-2008) * High-King (2008-2015) * Guardians 4 (2009-2010) * Petitmoni V (2009-2011) * Tanpopo# (2009-2011) * Zoku v-u-den (2009-2011) * ZYX-α (2009-2011) * Ex-ceed! (2010) * DIY♡ (2012-2016) * GREEN FIELDS (2012-2013) * HI-FIN (2013-2016) * Triplet (2014-2016) * Country Girls (2014-2017) Discography Single V *2003.01.29 Ganbacchae! / HEY! Mirai (がんばっちゃえ！/HEY!未来) (Morning Musume feat. Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki) Photobooks *2012.06.30 Hello! Project Kids Debut 10th Anniversary Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute Crosstalk BOOK RIVAL ~12 Shoujo no 10-nen Monogatari~ Trivia *Minegishi Minami of AKB48 tried out for Hello! Project Kids, but didn't make it. *Wada Ayaka tried out for Hello! Project Kids, but withdrew voluntarily in the final round. She would later become a first generation member of Hello Pro Egg. *In 2002, the addition of Hello! Project Kids was the most amount of members added to Hello! Project. *As of 2012, with the graduation of Niigaki Risa, Hello! Project Kids have been in Hello! Project longer than any other members. *Arihara Kanna is not part of Hello! Project Kids, even though she was a member of C-ute. References cs:Hello! Project Kids de:Hello! Project Kids es:Hello! Project Kids it:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Category:C-ute Category:ZYX Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:Buono! Category:BeriKyuu Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:2002 Units Category:Dia Lady Category:Mellowquad Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:HI-FIN Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:2002 Additions Category:2017 Departures